Disco-Tron 3000 (PvZH)
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Science Zombie |ability = When played: Make 3 /1 Disco Zombie that makes a 1 /1 Backup Dancer. |flavor text = A fully weaponized jukebox.}} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Disco-tron 3000. Disco-Tron 3000 is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a on a selected lane when it is played unless all other lanes are occupied. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a that makes a . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description A fully weaponized jukebox. Strategies With Disco-Tron 3000 is a perfect way of getting many zombies on the field, especially in a dancing or rushing deck. If there are not many zombies on the field, using this is recommended to help pressure the plant hero, especially when they have dangerous plants on multiple lanes. Using zombies that boost other dancing zombies is very useful in conjunction with this zombie. You can play it, then play Flamenco Zombie to easily do 8 damage to the plant hero. However, if you want to use that combo in one turn, you need to make sure you have at least 11 brains, these 2 cards, and that all ground and heights lanes are empty. Using this in tandem with Unlife of the Party will let the latter gain +3 /+3 if all other ground and heights lanes are unoccupied. Because of the spawned zombies' low health, Z-Mech can use health-boosting tricks like Camel Crossing or even Rock Wall to give them more durability. Additionally, in a Professor Brainstorm science deck, Disco-Tron 3000 can be boosted quickly and cause a nuisance with Gadget Scientist or Zombot Drone Engineer. The only drawback is the low stats of Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer, whereas Disco-Tron 3000 itself has stats comparable to Drum Major. The only thing you may need to be careful is that it is not in the Imp tribe, despite the fact that there are Imps inside. If you are playing as Impfinity, just note that Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp do not benefit Disco-Tron 3000 in any way. However, he can use this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, Firefighter, or In-Crypted to reuse Disco-Tron 3000's ability. Against Once this is used, beware. This is because the zombie hero could quite easily pull out any dancing zombies or leave those on field to do quite a bit of damage early on. Using cheap plants can work, particularly against Backup Dancer and the Disco Zombie, as both have low health. Sour Grapes can destroy Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer easily, leaving Disco-Tron 3000 there. However, Disco-Tron 3000 itself should be combated with a better plant, such as Smoosh-Shroom or Smashing Pumpkin. Do not Bounce Disco-Tron 3000, as the zombie hero can reuse it and make more zombies. Additionally, plants with the Splash Damage trait, such as or can do big damage, while tricks that can do damage to multiple zombies at once such as can effectively deal with it and the other zombies it makes. is great at destroying those zombies as well. Gallery Disco-Tron 3000 stats.png|Disco-Tron 3000's statistics DiscoCard.PNG|Disco-Tron 3000's card DiscoTronCardImage.png|Disco-Tron 3000's card image Disco-Tron 3000 effect.png|Disco-Tron 3000 activating its ability DiscoTeammatesPvZH.png|Disco-Tron 3000, Disco Zombie, and Backup Dancer on the field DiscoTronAttack.png|Disco-Tron 3000 attacking DedTron.png|Disco-Tron 3000 destroyed Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Disco-Tron 3000 on Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack FEELTHEBEATPACK.png|Disco-Tron 3000 on the advertisement for the Feel the Beat Pack discotronsprites.png|Disco-Tron 3000's sprite sheet discoball.png|Disco-Tron 3000's Disco ball sprite sheet discowoo.png|Disco-Tron 3000's attack sprite sheet Giga-Tron 3000.png|Gigantic Disco-Tron 3000 due to a glitch Old Disco-Tron3000HDescription.png|Disco-Tron 3000's statistics DiscoShadow.PNG|Disco-Tron 3000's silhouette DiscoGet.PNG|The player receiving Disco-Tron 3000 from a Premium Packbefore update 1.6.27 DiscoTronPremiumPack.png|The player receiving Disco-Tron 3000 from a Premium Pack Electric Boogaloo Ally Pack Promotion.png|Disco-Tron 3000 on the advertisement for the Electric Boogaloo Ally Pack Trivia *It is the only science zombie in the Crazy class. *It is the only zombie from Far Future to be in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *It is the only card that makes exactly two different fighters. *Disco-Tron 3000 is one of four non-legendary card to have the legendary shine effect attached to them when they are played, the other three being Sonic Bloom, Octo-Pet and Returned Octo Zombie. *When it is played, the disco ball attached to it opens up into a microphone to make a Disco Zombie. While this happens, the Imps in the machine go wild. Category:Dancing cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Robot zombies